


Star

by HanaTheMighty



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Clouds, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lore - Freeform, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaTheMighty/pseuds/HanaTheMighty
Summary: The sky was hazy. That was quite distressing for Lord Phobos.





	Star

The sky was hazy. That was quite distressing for Lord Phobos.

He sits on the roof, staring up at the starless sky, his mind filling in the gaps of where their wondrous radiance is supposed to be, a fear in the back of his head, a voice, whispering that they’re gone forever. That the northwestern star, the one Phobos longs for the most, will never come back. 

He always does this. Every night, every upmost hour, he emerges from the balcony and climbs the friezes until he’s firmly on the roof. And there he rests, staring, until he sees the star again. 

It’s not a star. He knows this. It’s a planet, a beautiful one; once so bursting with life and dozens of cultures that he could walk through the bustling markets without hitting a single person, all with his eyes closed. 

Now it’s lifeless. It’s not as radiant, as beautiful as Halifax locals would describe. He wishes he could’ve seen it, that he didn’t have to be so close to witness the asteroid explosion, the star’s sudden death and de-illumination. That he could still see so, so well out of his eyes, once vibrant with color. 

Phobos wipes his eyes. He can’t see it. Not tonight. 

He takes a deep breath, trying to gather his bearings. To know he can’t sleep in the light of the star... it’s devastating. He sleeps there until mid-three, when it’s no longer in his view, and he goes inside to rest. It feels like a sacred ritual has been discarded. 

He hooks his feet against the patterned friezes, and looks up one last time, as the clouds move past. 

The sudden, faint light makes him jump.

There it is. 

Home. 

He wipes his eyes, and smiles, moving back into the center of the rooftop. He spreads his wings as he lays down, fluttering them quickly, like he was waving to the beautiful star that hid behind her veil. 

The clouds thicken in front, then filter out— a wave back. The uninvented, yet long-lost language he’s memorized slipping from his mouth as he greets her, apologizes to her. 

The star stares at him forgivingly. Her lights tucks him in as he closes his eyes, falling into slumber under the light of his old home.

It embraces him like his mother, comforting him until it is time again for her untimely demise.


End file.
